evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Threats, Blackmails and Intimidation
Threats and intimidation is quite the opposite of Warnings and Prophecies. In a lot of stories, the villain/villainess threatening, blackmailing or intimidating the hero or heroine. This happens in many ways: *The antagonist threatens the hero/heroine that he/she would do harm to someone close to the protagonist if he/she does not fulfill his/her demands. *The wrongdoer blackmails him/her something embarrassing. *The evildoer intimidates the hero/heroine, whereby lost confidence. This is a common feature for sociopaths. Examples *Vincent threatens RJ to recover all his lost food in one week or else he will kill him. *Gaston explaining his plan to asylum owner Monsieur D'Arque to lock Maurice in the asylum, unless Belle agrees to marry him. *Falcon threatening Margalo to steal Mrs. Little's ring or else he'll kill Stuart. This isn’t the first time he blackmailed her though. *Spiker and Sponge threatening James that the rhino will get him if he tries to leave. *Sour Kangaroo threatening Horton to be quiet about his belief in the speck–especially around the children. *Ms. Grunion threatens to take Sherman away from Mr. Peabody. *Sunset Shimmer threatens Twilight Sparkle if she did not give the crown to her, she will destroy the portal to Equestria. *Kron threatens Aladar if he ever interferes again, he will kill him. *Sa'luk threatening Cassim if he did not give the Hand of Midas to him, he will kill Aladdin. *Gaston threatening to lock Maurice in the insane asylum unless Belle agrees to marry him. *Dash Baxter threatening to beat up Danny Fenton when Sam changed the Lunch Menu to Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. *Jafar threatens the redeemed Iago into luring Aladdin into his evil trap. *Devin Weston threatens Franklin Clinton, telling him that Choice C (aka Deathwish) would be a bad idea. *Dag threatens Otis, telling him that if he gets a burst of courage, he and his coyote pack slaughter every animal in sight. *Chuck Muckle threatens Curly, telling him that he will lose his job if the new Mother Paula's Pancake House wasn't built on time. *Clyde Northcutt threatens to shut down Santa if he gets three strikes. *Sloan Blackburn threatening to drop Debbie Thornberry off the cliff if Eliza Thornberry does not tell him how she knew of his evil plan. *Green Goblin holds Mary Jane and a tram full of children hostage, forcing Spider-Man to decide whom to save first. *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed warning Simba that if he comes back to the Pride Lands, they will kill him. *Aloysius O'Hare threatening Ted Wiggins to stay in Thneedvile as he considers trees a threat to his business. *Taylor threatening Mickey to follow her bidding. *Makuu intimidating Pua by calling him old and weak. *Keizer Ghidorah instills fear on Godzilla as he overpowers him. *Sarco Brothers threatening Tyra over leadership in the Upper Valley. *Sa'Luk threatening Cassim if he does not give Hand of Midas to him, he will kill Aladdin. *Eobard Thawne intimidating his ancestor, Eddie Thawne. Quotes Gallery Over_the_Hedge_Vincent_Bullying_RJ.png|'Vincent' threatens RJ to recover all his lost food in one week or else he will kill him. Gutt_threatens_Shira_to_take_down_Diego_or_die_trying.jpg|'Captain Gutt' threatens Shira to take down Diego or die trying. The_Good_Dinosaur_69.jpg|'Thunderclap's' pterodactyls threatening Arlo. Adagio_Dazzle_--If_it's_any_consolation--_EG2.png|'The Dazzlings' intimidates Sunset Shimmer. dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.jpg|'Kron' threatens Aladar that if he interferes again, he will kill him. Dibujo249.jpg|'Ratigan' threatens Hiram Flaversham's daughter Olivia's life in order for him to cooperate. Scarpaces.png|'Scar' threatening Simba for Mufasa's death. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4252.jpg|'Jafar' threatening the reformed Iago into luring Aladdin into his trap. Mal intimidating Zoey that Mike never coming back.png|'Mal' intimidates Zoey that Mike never coming back. Svengallop_threatens_to_pull_Coloratura_from_the_festival_S5E24.png|'Svengallop' threatens to pull Coloratura from the festival if Pinkie Pie does not fulfills his demands. Zoom_JLFPP_1.png|'Professor Zoom' threateningly intimidates The Flash. Ms. Grunion threatens to take Sherman away from Mr. Peabody.png|'Mrs. Grunion' threatens to take Sherman away from Mr. Peabody. Gretchen threatens Lazlo.jpg|'Gretchen' threatens Lazlo. Earl of Lemongrab's breakdown about attack Princess Bubblegum.png|'Earl of Lemongrab' threatens Princess Bubbblegum. Vicky threatens Timmy Turner.jpg|'Vicky' threatens Timmy Turner. Sunset_Shimmer_holding_sledgehammer_EG.png|'Sunset Shimmer' threatens Twilight. Sparkle if she didn't give crown to her she'll destroy portal to Equestria. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3313.jpg|'Falcon' threatening Margalo to steal Mrs. Little's ring or else he'll kill Stuart. beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5799.jpg|Gaston explaining his plan to asylum owner Monsieur D'Arque to lock Maurice in the asylum, unless Belle agrees to marry him. Professor_Zoom_901650346_o.jpg|'Eobard Thawne' intimidating his ancestor, Eddie Thawne The_Green_Goblin_5.jpg|Green Goblin holds Mary Jane and a tram full of children hostage, forcing Spider-Man to decide whom to save first. Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8194.jpg|'Sa'Luk' threatening Cassim if he does not give Hand of Midas to him, he will kill Aladdin. sarcosuchus.jpg|'Sarco Brothers' threatening Tyra over leadership in the Upper Valley. Keizer_Ghidorah_levitates_Godzilla_with_its_gravity_beams..png|'Keizer Gidorah' torturing Godzilla by levitating him with his ray. Taylor_Threatens_Mickey.png|'Taylor' threatening Mickey to follow her bidding. Rise-of-makuu_(12).png|'Makuu' intimidating Pua by calling him old and weak. O'Hare threatening Ted.png|Aloysius O'Hare threatening Ted Wiggins to stay in Thneedvile as he considers trees a threat to his business. Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1011.jpg|Sour Kangaroo threatening Horton to be quiet about his belief in the speck–especially around the children. James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-560.jpg|Spiker and Sponge threatening James that the rhino will get him if he tries to leave. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4698.jpg|'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed' warning Simba that if he comes back to the Pride Lands, they will kill him. Sloan holding Debbie hostage.jpg|Sloan Blackburn threatening to drop Debbie off the cliff if Eliza does not tell him how she knew of his evil plan. Dag_makes_a_deal_with_Otis.jpg|Dag makes a deal with Otis that he'll only steal a few animals each night, threatening he'll kill everyone if Otis does anything about it. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conflicts